Regardless
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: "She didn't have to worry anymore about how she looked in the mirror, as long as it didn't change the way Tyler felt about her. Because he always loved her regardless." One-shot Tyler/Nikki fic.


**"Regardless"**

 **Rated K**

 **Pairing: Tyler James x Nikki Ortiz**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Dog With A Blog" or any of its characters. "Dog With A Blog" and its characters are owned by Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. Anyway, this idea was thought of at the last minute, so here's a little Tyler/Nikki fic to keep you occupied and satisfied! Enjoy!**

* * *

The cinnamon candles were lit all across the James-Jennings living room. The aroma felt so fresh and mesmerizing, that it almost looked like someone was baking either churros or cinnamon rolls. However, those candles were lit only for a special occasion.

And that's how Tyler James wanted it. Since things were happening nonstop, such as Bennett and Ellen going out for the weekend, Avery spending the night over at Lindsay's house with Max, and having to watch over Chloe (who was sleeping by the way), it was finally decided that Tyler should have one of his 'Tyler Days'. But it wasn't just any 'Tyler Day' he was having.

For this 'Tyler Day', he decided to ask his girlfriend Nikki out on a date. But it wasn't just some any ordinary date that Tyler had thought of. Since he didn't have enough money for the both of them to pay for an expensive meal, what better way than to make it a dinner and movie down at the James-Jennings household? Even though it wasn't that fancy, considering that all there was was Chinese take-out and a copy of the movie "The Avengers" on DVD, Tyler was willing to make this work. Hard to believe it was their second date nonetheless.

After Tyler managed to lit the final candle on the coffee table, the setting was complete.

"Okay, chinese food, check." Tyler said, as if going through a checklist of all sorts. "Cinnamon-scented candles, check. Copy of The Avengers on DVD, check. My precious flawless hair not losing touch, check. So far, so good. Now all I gotta do is wait for Nikki, and our date begins."

From there, Tyler decided to suddenly wait on the couch until she arrived. How he couldn't wait for he and her to spend time with one another. After all, they really needed it.

However, an hour suddenly lasted two hours. And so far, the chinese food was getting cold and Tyler grew bored as he watched the candle sizzle. With a sigh, he replied.

"Ugggggh, where is Nikki at?" Tyler groaned, "She said she'd be here! I wonder why she's taking so long..."

Not having to take his patience anymore, Tyler decided to call Nikki up and ask her why she's taking to long to get here. But Tyler was too stupid to realize one thing...

...

...

...

...his cell phone had died.

"Oh, that's just perfect." Tyler sighed perfect. "I can't believe I forgot to charge my phone..."

Just like that, Tyler managed to find a charger nearby and plug his phone in. After that was all done, he decided to go next door to check on Nikki to see if everything was alright. And perhaps ask her why she was running late like this.

But as soon as he left, something was bothering him in his brain. Apparently, he would be leaving Chloe all alone by herself if he left the house. It wasn't a problem for Tyler since he was just going next door.

"Eh, Chloe should be fine." He muttered before leaving.

Tyler began rushing out of the house so he could check on Nikki. Luckily, her house had lights on, which meant that she was home. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Tyler managed to knock on her door.

"Nikki?" Tyler shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"GO AWAY, DON'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!" Nikki shouted back through the door.

"Nikki, what are you talking about?" Tyler sighed again.

"I'M TELLING YA, TYLER!" She shouted again. "DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT DOOR! ESTOY REALMENTE HORRIBLE!" **[1]**

"Okay, I couldn't understand that." Tyler shook his head.

"See what I mean, Tyler?" Nikki sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

Not taking any chances, Tyler went against her girlfriend's wishes and opened her door.

"Oh, come on." Tyler chuckled. "You're my girlfriend now. I'm sure whatever problem you have, I'm pretty sure I-AAAAAGH!"

Suddenly, Tyler had screamed at the sight of Nikki. So far, the rest of her was perfect except for one thing...

...

...

...her hair was a total mess!

It looked so big, tangly and sticky, it looked like a tornado came in and blow-dried her hair to oblivion! Tyler didn't exactly know how to react mostly.

"What the heck happened to your hair?" Tyler flinched. "Did you get in a fight with a hair curler?!"

"No, I was trying to get ready for our date, but my hairbrush got caught and I was trying to get my hair out." Nikki explained to him clearly. "When I tugged too hard, a patch of my hair came off just like that! I tried to cover up that little bald spot on my head, but clearly, my little demon brother replaced my spot remover with red spray paint! And when I tried to brush it with a different hairbrush, my brother put glue on my hairbrush so that it would get stuck once more. And now I got two large bald spots I have to take care of now! That's the reason why I didn't want to go on that date with you, because you'll know I'll look hideous with my hair like this!"

Just like that, Nikki sunk to her knees and cried as she covered her entire face. Tyler really felt bad for what she was going through thanks to her rotten brother. If Tyler had the cajones to step up to her demonic little brother, he would have beat the heck out of him. Sure, it wouldn't be right, but only if it made Nikki happy, which she wasn't right now.

While she was still covering her face, Tyler squatted down and placed her hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Nikki, I don't care what you look like." He said with a light smile.

"You're only saying that just to make me feel better." Nikki sighed.

"Look, I'm serious." Tyler replied again. "I wouldn't care if you looked bald, funny, horrible, or even fat. I'd still love you for who you are. So two bald spots around your head isn't gonna change how I really feel about you. That doesn't really make you _that_ more hideous. It makes you more gorgeous in my way."

Nikki then stood up next to Tyler, drying up most of her tears.

"You really think I'm that gorgeous, even if I'm like this?" Nikki gasped.

"Of course." Tyler nodded.

Hearing this surprising gesture from the ladykiller made Nikki smile. Apparently, she didn't have to worry about being a mess, as long as Tyler saw what was inside her. Smiling brightly, Nikki responded not with a hug...

...

...

...but with a kiss!

This time, the kiss was right on the lips. Tyler had felt the adrenaline of cinnamon going right through his lips. No wonder Tyler thought of her whenever he ate churros in the bathtub. Enjoying the kiss deep down, Tyler wrapped her arms around her and cocked his head back, deepening the kiss much further. It was the most incredible feeling he ever felt. And if that wasn't a shocker, it actually became his first kiss. And it felt magical than ever.

As the kiss ended, Nikki looked at Tyler with yet another smile. This one felt sweeter than the last.

"You know," Nikki said, biting his tongue. "I may be down for some Chinese Food."

"I've got some at my house," Tyler insisted. "I know it's already cold, but I don't mind heating it up for us. I'm fine with that."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that too." Nikki smirked.

With all her worries passing away, both Nikki and Tyler left her house to go straight back to his house. She didn't have to worry anymore about how she looked in the mirror, as long as it didn't change the way Tyler felt about her.

Because he always loved her regardless.

* * *

 **Awwwwww, that was so sweet for Tyler to do that! That's why he's one of my favorite characters on the show. And I just think it was a shame that producers decided to break Tyler and Nikki without any reason. I think they deserve to stay together deep down. I'm pretty sure every loyal fan of DWAB would agree with me on that term.  
**

 **Translations:  
** **[1] - "I'm really horrible!"  
**

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
